Given the plethora of media content available to users today, users may have trouble determining what media content to view even if they know the subject matter with which they wish to watch. For example, a typical search, whether via an Internet search engine or a television guide, often yields numerous viewing options. Unfortunately, perusing each available option, both to understand the content and to determine whether or not to view the available option in full, is extremely time intensive